Sweetened Truth
by Kaiyote
Summary: Lies. They were all lies always. Never true, but better than what was ever there. Andrew fic. Spoilers Seeing RedVillians.


Title: Sweetened Truth   
Email: vardametwen@yahoo.com   
Rating: ?   
Paring: Andrew/Warren (sort of)   
Summary: Someone thinks about all the lies they've heard, and how much they need them. Lies. They were all lies always. Never true, but better than what was ever there.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I wish I did...too bad Sunnydale doesn't exist.   
Website: http://www30.brinkster.com/nsanlncy/hidden   
  
  
  
  
  
Lies. They were all lies always. Never true, but better than what was ever there.   
  
He remembers the first lie ever told to him, but sometimes it blurs in with the rest of them.   
  
He remembers it was about his father. Why he was always gone, then never came back. His mother had told him that it was because his father had to leave to go to work somewhere far away. But then he'd heard his mom on the phone with his dad. Then his dad said he had to go, and not to worry about him. That the spell to keep him "secret" was wearing off, but not to worry.   
  
So he always blames it on the magic. It was its fault, he thinks. But knows that it's not true. Know that that's just a lie he tells himself.   
  
Sometimes he wishes he could just restart his life, or never know about the magic, or lies. But he never says it out loud, because he's not sure he wants to leave his lie-filled world. Live in the 'real' and go on, never knowing that there are demons, or slayers, or witches. But of course this is Sunnydale, and you never know what can happen if you wish something here.   
  
So he goes on and pretends that the lies aren't there. And that his world is perfect.   
  
Then he met them. It was all supposed to be fun. Just taking over Sunnydale that was all. Then it got all screwed. But he doesn't really mind   
  
And he remembers when he started falling for Warren. When they were first playing that game. He knew he shouldn't have fallen for him, but he couldn't help it.   
  
And when Warren came into his room one night, he still pretended to be asleep. Not to sit up when he heard a few things fall to the floor. And to sit up and mutter "what", at the third time Warren muttered his name.   
  
And to not say anything when Warren started kissing him everywhere.   
  
And he remembers why Warren had come to him because they hadn't beaten the slayer. That they had screwed up.   
  
And the second time Warren came to him he _realized_ it was because they hadn't beaten the slayer.   
  
Maybe that's why he kept screwing up the plans with the slayer, because he needed Warren. And that he knew Warren would come back to him, for another night. But all Warren brought him was more lies.   
  
And he never really minded them, the lies that is, because they were better than the truth. And he always believed when Warren said "I love you" and "I need you".   
  
And he believed when Warren said they had to leave, to runaway. Even though deep within himself he knew it was wrong.   
  
And he always followed Warren because if he didn't then all he would have were the lies, and the memories. And if he followed Warren then he'd still have him, and the memories and the lies, the sweetened truth.   
  
And he knew it was wrong, to keep going back to him. But that's what happens when you're in love with an evil person, he thinks. It was always like an addiction for him. He knew that, and he always tried to stop. And he always failed.   
  
And now he remembers all the lies, ever told to him. Thousands and thousands ever told to him. But it was always better than the truth, he still thinks.   
  
And now he feels some one shaking him. And he opens his eyes slowly.   
  
He's in a jail cell, and there's a blurry figure in front of him.   
  
And now, right now, he wishes he wouldn't be able to hear anything. Because he knows it's true. And this might actually be the first time when some one actually tells him what's real, instead of the lies.   
  
Now he wishes he had all the lies again, because he knows he could survive with them. As much as he hates and loves them. They'll keep him together. And he wishes they were back.   
  
And Jonathon speaks it again, to make sure he was listening.   
  
"He's gone. And I know you can't pretend that everything going to be all right. And I know that people have lied to you before, but I have to tell you that. That he's gone, and he isn not going to come back. So stop pretending, and face it."   
  
And as much as he hate to admit it, he knows he can't pretend anymore.   
  
  
  
fin   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Do you like? Don't flame, but Do review, please. Oh I need to know what I should use for the rating on it. So please tell me. 


End file.
